The Fall of the Irken Empire
by youllneverknow27
Summary: The Irken Empire is under attack from the most powerful race to ever exist. It is up to Zim, Tak, GIR, Dib, Gaz, and The Tallest to save the Irken Empire, Destroy the Omegas, and reclaim the Galaxy!Chap 4 is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, yeah this is firstmy Invader Zim fic. so please don't bite my head off. Ill update as soon as I get reviews. Enjoy! 

P.S. constructive criticism appreciated, but plz no flames.

I don't own any part of invader zim or anything like that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Fall of The Irken Empire

Written by: youllneverknow27

Chapter One

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Yessssss?" came a voice from up above. GIR was hanging from one of the many cords in Zim's underground laboratory. Both Zim and GIR were down in the lower section of the house preparing for a mission. The whirl of the Voot Cruiser's engines warming up could be heard over the humming of the computers

"Get down here!" screamed Zim. GIR fell from the wire onto the cold steel catwalk. "I need you to watch this video feed in case the tallest need to contact me" explained Zim as he started up the Voot Cruiser.

"There have been erratic messages coming through and now I have detected a beacon giving off a homing signal somewhere North. I will take the Voot Cruiser and go look for it." Zim pointed to the flashing monitor, which had coordinates displayed on it. GIR sat down and absentmindedly began to play with his squeaky mini moose.

"GIR!" shouted an infuriated Zim, "This is important!" The echoes of his shouts resounded off the cold steel walls. Zim knew something was wrong within the Empire and had no time for GIR's games.

"But the Scary Monkey Show is on and I wanna…" at this Zim hit GIR in the head and yelled "Focus!" GIR's eyes then glowed red; he stood to attention and shouted "Yes my master!" Zim then got into the Voot Cruiser and fired the engines. Purple flames filled the launching area as the top of the "house" opened and Zim blasted out leaving GIR running in circles laughing!

The Voot Cruiser sped over the city and then over a vast forest. Zim sat inside the cruiser wondering what could be giving off an Irken signal of this backwater planet. As he sped North the temperature began to drop. It read as 56 degrees. Zim checked the weapons that he had brought him: an earthling gun, an Irken laser, and a pack of blast grenades. Just then the video monitor lit up.

"The tall people are on and they want to talk to you!" screeched GIR. GIR then patched the video feed through to Zim. Zim gazed at the scene on the monitor. The massive seemed to be under attack. There were smoke and explosions everywhere. A mechanized female voice kept repeating "Hull integrity compromised."

Tallest Red then came into view of the camera. He looked to his right and shouted "Save the snacks and use the lasers goddamit!" He then turned to the camera "Zim!" he screamed in a horrified tone "There has been an incident and our last hope for survival seems to have landed on your planet" as he said this the blood in Zim's veins ran cold. Another explosion rocked the massive and the video began to become distorted.

"Tallest Red" shouted Zim. The last thing Zim heard before the video completely cut out was "use code: Omega!" Zim began to fell dizzy. The fate of the Irken Empire was in his hands. He read the flashing digital thermometer to his left it read 28 degrees. Snow began to fall as the cruiser zipped over a barren white world. There was no sign of civilization. Zim then decided to get GIR up there to assist him.

"GIR!" Zim yelled into the monitor. GIR then appeared at the monitor with a half eaten waffle hanging from his mouth. "I need you to bring the house to the coordinates that I have programmed into the cruiser. Can you do that?" "OK!" was GIR's enthusiastic response. "Oh and one more thing bring Dib, I don't care how just do it!"

Even though Zim detested Dib with every fiber of his being, the earth child knew the planet better than he did and of all the humans Zim had come into contact with since being here Dib was the most intelligent. Zim needed him and he knew it. He knew that Dib would somehow be able to assist him and with the Empire on the line he wasn't taking any chances.

Zim once again glanced at the thermometer; he saw that it read -28 degrees. He checked the computer and saw that he was nearly there. Outside He saw ice, snow, and…nothing. Just emptiness. A glazed look came over his purple eyes. The scene was almost hypnotic. The time passed and then BANG,

The Voot Cruiser was hit hard and sent spiraling downward. Zim then regained control. He then looked out his window to see the house in it's transformed mode. The rockets were firing as the house soared through the air. Zim glanced to the window and saw GIR waving back at him. GIR then bent down and held up Dib Membrane. He was bound and gagged.

Zim then spoke into the monitor "GIR! What they hell are you thinking!...I see that you brought Dib. Good work." GIR then pointed behind him to Gaz Membrane, Dib's sister. She was standing in front of Dib playing her Game Slave 2.

"She wanted to come too and when I said no she hurt me so I said OK!" said GIR as Gaz shot him a menacing look. "Are we almost there yet? I wanna play in the snow!" whined GIR.

Gaz then came to the monitor. She was dressed in her usual attire. "Where are we going?" she asked in a forceful tone.

"Silence Pi-ti-ful human! I am calling the shots here and you shall obey!" At that Gaz walked away from the flashing monitor and Zim thought he heard her murmur something about breaking his neck.

"Destination Arrived!" shouted the Voot Cruiser's computer as I veered violently down into the white abyss. GIR shouted and drove house down hard onto the snowy plains following the Voot Cruiser. The cruiser landed relatively softly as GIR slammed the house down on the ice.

Zim then prepared to enter the unforgiving elements outside. His PAK had provided him with a shield. He checked the readings: -48 degrees. He could feel the chill I the air. He emerged from the Voot Cruiser. He could see GIR, Gaz, and Dib emerging from the house. The cold unrelenting wind whipped at his face. The shield was seeming to be ineffective.

He dragged his feet through the deep snow over to GIR. "GIR, need you to go below and to bring up the digger." GIR bounded off into the house. Zim then went over to Gaz and a still tied up Dib and spoke to them "Gaz-human, why are you here? I only have use for your idiot human brother."

At this Gaz shot him a resounding glare and shouted"Your idiotic robot smashed through my wall and grabbed Dib. Im not the kind of person who simply overlooks shit like that!"

Her face was bright red and anger seemed to surge through her, but before Zim had to answer him a rumbling was heard coming from the house.

A massive black Irken steel machine emerged from the house with GIR at the controls. Its sleek design and jagged tools and edges made it a force to be reckoned with in combat as well in construction. It tore through the snow. It was truly the machine that they would need out here.

Zim left Gaz and Dib, who by now was untied and screaming insults at Zim, and went to the machine. He climbed inside and programmed to digger to burrow to the signal. He then climbed back out and ventured back into the harsh elements. The wind was as cold and spiteful as before. He returned to Gaz, who pointed behind him and said "Friend of yours?"

Zim turned around and was met by a small, gloved fist. After that only darkness. When he came to he saw none other than the green, purple eyed, warrior Tak standing over him.

_End of Chapter 1_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know that there isn't a lot of action but I promise chap. 2 will be better. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya all, yeah well heres the 2nd chapter with more action as promised! Enjoy…yeah I know it's a little short. 

-youllneverknow27

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

_Meanwhile back on "The Massive"…_

"This way!" yelled Tallest Red, as he pointed down a dark hallway. Red quickly hovered down the hallway with Tallest purple and two armed Irken guards on his heels. An explosion caused The Massive to once again shudder.

"The core is gonna go critical soon!" yelled Purple. "We need to get to the escape pods!" At that one of the guards handed tallest red a gun and told him to go ahead with Purple; he and the other guard would hold off the Omegas.

"Here they come!" screamed the second guard as he fired his laser down the hallway. "Jing, give me a hand! Run my Tallest! We'll hold these bastards!" A blue shot of energy cut through the air striking the other guard, Jing, on the shoulder, instantly searing his flesh.

"Argh!" cried Jing, as he fell to the floor. Tallest Purple unbuckled a small round smoke grenade from the belt and rolled it down the hallway. It exploded as more blue bursts of plasma came flying down the hallway. They took cover as Zing turned and fired covering shots into the thick black smoke. Zing was then hit in the leg and collapsed onto the hard floor. Dark red blood oozed out. Jing grabbed Zing and pulled him around the corner to safety.

"Run!" screamed Zing "This is the last time I'll tell you before I kill you myself!" Normally talking to a Tallest like that would have earned you a one way ticket to Hobo 13, but under the circumstances they let it go.

"C'mon!" said Tallest Red "We need to get to the pods!" They quickly hovered down the adjacent hallway leaving Zing and Jing firing wildly into the black smoke. They heard the screech of the Omega.

"I think I got one!" yelled Jing. He knew that it didn't matter. He knew that there were probably hundreds on board by now., but he didn't care. Every dead Omega meant something to him. He would fight until the very last bit of breathe left his Irken lungs.

The Tallest hovered down the darken corridors following the signs to the escape pods. The lights were flickering on and off. They then rounded a corner and opened a door marked "Escape Pods" They burst through the door and came face to face with an Omega.

The Omegas were a race composed of pure energy. In the early part of their existence they were nothing more than floating masses of blue energy, but over time they harnessed technology and built themselves a vessel. They all stood about 7ft. tall. They had the frame of a human, but the joints were made of a gold metal, and the arms, legs and chest cavities were made of an extremely strong glass. The blue electrified energy that was their existence coursed through their slick glass bodies, like power to a machine. Their intelligence was unsurpassable. Their speed and agility were immeasurable. The perfect race; devoid of pity, sorrow, or mercy.

Red immediately pulled his gun and fired at the Omega, but the Omega dodged it and shot blue plasma from the cannon mounted on it's wrist. Red jumped to avoid being hit, and landed hard on the steel floor. The Omega advanced on him and just as he stood up, he was hit back into the wall. The Omega grabbed Red's neck and lifted him into the air.

"I have been instructed to exterminate all Irkens" said the Omega in a cold mechanized voice. He raised his weapon to Tallest Red's neck. "Resistance is and always was useless."

A shot rang out in the room as the Omega's head burst and blue energy dissipated into the air. The empty shell fell to the floor along with Red, He massaged his neck and looked up to see Purple holding a smoking Irken laser.

"I told you lasers were better." said Red in a smart-ass tone, as he hovered to the only remaining escape pod. Both of them entered.

"Argh! I should have let him kill you" shrieked Purple, as the rockets roared and the pod shot into the starry recess of space. Inside the pod Red turned to Purple.

"It's time." said Red in a solemn voice. Purple knew what he meant and pulled the key that was hanging from his neck. Red then pulled out a black box with two keyholes. Purple and Red each inserted their keys into the box. And they both said the Irken code.

"Do you wish to execute?" inquired a mechanized female voice. Red then input the final password into the box and hit "Enter".

"The Massive" then exploded into a gigantic burning ball of fire.

_Back on Earth…_

"Tak!" shouted Zim in a confused voice. He stood and wiped the snow off him, only to be hit right back down. "GIR, protect your master!" Zim cried cowering in the snow.

"What the hell do you think you are doing anywhere near Project: Alpha!" shrieked an angry Tak, who's green face was now turning red. "This is the Empire's last hope and I will not allow you to condemn our race!" her fists were clenched and her teeth were grit. Zim couldn't even conquer this backwater planet let alone save the Empire.

"The Tallest told me to you idiot! They said that they sent the…whatever it is to me, not you!" yelled Zim as he once again tried to stand up.

"They didn't send it to you, an asteroid hit the transport and knocked it off course, and of course it had to land in the hands of the most incompetent Irken to ever live!" she was shouting and swinging her fist, but with the howling of the wind, and the noise of the machine, Zim just tuned her out.

"We hit something!" cried GIR as he jumped out of the hole and ran towards the others. "It's small and…" said GIR as he tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"Of course it's small you idiot! It's composed of nano-atoms. It is matter compressed using massive amounts of energy. You have no idea of the power that you are toying with." said Tak as she angrily to the hole that had been created. Dib pulled his black trench coat closer and followed her with Gaz behind him.

"Dib!" yelled Zim "If I can't go near it neither can you!" Zim ran to pull Dib back, but Tak stopped him and screamed "The Dib-human is smarter than you, and I haven't been briefed on this weapon yet, so I want him to accompany me!" Dib then gave Zim an evil grin and stuck out his tongue. Zim kicked the snow and began to mutter to himself.

Tak trudged across the snow over to the hole with Dib and Gaz behind her. GIR was running around in the snow and Zim returned to the cruiser to try and contact the Tallest once again

_End of Chapter 2_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I update! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya to all my readers, well here is chapter 3. This one is a little longer than the others. Enjoy!

-youllneverknow27

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Argh! Stupid machine!" yelled Zim angrily, as he pounded his fist on the computer inside the Voot Cruiser. "Why can't it locate "The Massive's" signal. The feed was fried, but I still should be able to lock onto its coordinates." After a while Zim gave up and opened the top of the Voot Cruiser and ventured out into the elements.

He climbed out and yelled over to GIR, who was lying on the ground making a snow angel, "Where is Tak!"

"She's inside the big hole thingy." GIR yelled. Zim then trudged over to the hole. It seemed to him that it had gotten even colder. Even the shield that his PAK provided him didn't help much. Zim arrived at the hole and gazed down.

Inside was an Irken transport ship. There was a massive dent in the side and also into the left engine. Tak was standing on top of it, using the spider legs of her PAK to clear off the remaining snow. Dib was studying the spot where the asteroid must have hit. Gaz was standing next to him playing Game Slave 2.

"What happened to it?" asked Zim. "I already told you, stupid, it was on its way to an agent of ours when an asteroid struck it and knocked it off course!" Tak yelled up to him.

"Who was the agent?" inquired Zim. "I don't know" said Tak as she used one of the spider legs to snap the door's hinges. "All I know is that he was killed by an Omega hit squad."

Zim jumped down into the hole and landed next to her "I thought I told you to stay the hell away!" shrieked Tak and hit him against the side of the hole. "This is supposed to be delicate equipment and I don't want you destroying it!"

Zim realized that arguing with her would be futile and stood outside waiting for her to return. 10minuets later she emerged carrying a small black strip no bigger than an Ipod. She climbed out of the hole, with Dib flowing her trying to see what she was holding. Zim followed the two of them. The wind was now blowing fiercely.

"Is that it?" asked Dib over the howling of the wind and the blowing snow. "How is that little thing going to save an empire!" Dib said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Shut up and get into my ship!" said Tak. She clicked something around her waist and the ship's cloaking device deactivated and the door opened. Her ship was about four times larger than Zim's Voot Cruiser and it was painted a shade of red and black, with the Irken symbol on the side. "C'mon!" she yelled to Zim and GIR "or I'll leave you here!" Zim and GIR ran into her ship along with Dib and Gaz. The electronic door closed behind them.

Tak went over to the computer and entered the coordinates and hit "enter". "Destination Accepted!" came the computer's voice and the ship took off.

"What about my "house" and cruiser" screamed Zim "I can't just leave them here!" Tak just shrugged it off

"We have more important things to worry about" said Tak casually. Zim just began to bang his head against the wall.

"Where are we going" asked Dib. "To a place where I can safely activate Project: Alpha" Tak said as she sat down and began to examine the sleek black contraption.

"What is it?" asked Dib as he sat down across from her. "This" she said "is the most powerful Inter-Galactic war machine ever built. It is composed of nano-atoms, a new technology recently developed by the Irkens. It takes massive amounts of matter and compresses it to a much smaller package. This particular one has many different forms, Omega being the most lethal."

The ship the veered sharply downward and hit the ground hard. "We're here." Said Tak as she hit a button and the door opened. GIR jumped out and landed hard on the ground. "You might want to wait for the ramp to go down." Said Tak with a smirk on her face. "Zim! Get over here!" Zim cautiously approached her, almost expecting to be hit again.

"What do you want?" said Zim in a scornful tone. Dib, Gaz, and GIR were all down the ramp by now.

"Listen." Said Tak "I may have been a little harsh on you before, but you have a tendency to…well destroy everything. I don't like to admit it, but I am going to need your help as well on this endeavor. So I will give you my trust until you prove to me otherwise. One chance, one ship, and one shot is all we get and if we fail…everybody fails…they will all be gone…gone for good. So don't fail…" said Tak as she advanced down the ramp "or I will make you sorry." Her attitude remerged as she stepped off the ramp and onto the field.

They had landed in the middle of a gigantic field with no sign of civilization in any direction. It was night by now and numerous stars dotted the sky. A gentle breeze blew across the grassy plains. It was a much different environment than the raging Arctic. It was almost…calming.

"Dib, Gaz come here I need to speak with you." said Tak as they approached her. "We are going to fight a war. The worst war the galaxy has ever seen. The odds are against us, but with Project Alpha we do have a fighting chance. I will not force you to come, but I will ask you. Will you please help us. We may die and you may never see your home-planet again, but know this, your planet may be next." Tak finished and stared at the two of them

"I'm going." Said Dib "It is my duty to protect the earth." Gaz gave him a look and said "Well if your going, I'm coming too because you'll die in a heartbeat without me there to save your ass." Dib gave Gaz a smile and said "We're in."

"Excellent." said Tak as she entered the user name into Project: Alpha. The small sleek black rectangle began to levitate. "Code?" inquired a mechanized voice "M-4 Beta" said Tak. A high pitch sound began resonating from it, as it began to glow a bright white light and rose quietly into the sky.

"Ummm…I think we had better run!" screamed Tak as she tore off through the field with the others following her. The sound grew louder.

"What's going on!" yelled a terrified Dib as he tried to keep up wit Tak. He could see the dew on the grass reflecting the white light, but he didn't dare look back.

"It's about to expand!" yelled Tak as she dove to the ground "Get down!" she screamed as the others took cover. They turned around to see Project: Alpha a mile into the air emitting a light like a miniature sun. For a split second everything went quiet and then an explosion of light, sound, and electricity rocked the ground they laid on.

Once the shaking had stopped and the dust had settled Dib pulled his head up from the dirt and looked to the sky and gasped in awe. Hovering high in the air was a massive Irken vessel approximately half the size of "The Massive".

"Hmmm." said Tak calmly it seems to have worked. The huge Irken ship just levitated there like a second moon eclipsing the spot where they stood. "Well that's our ride."

"Oh my God!" screamed Dib "How the hell…!" Dib went on ranting as Zim approached Tak.

"We should probably go, the humans anywhere remotely near here are probably thinking the world is ending." said Zim

"Yeah" agreed Tak "C'mon lets get to my ship, we can take it up to Project: Alpha. They all walked back to Tak's ship and took off heading upwards to Project: Alpha.

"Is this Alpha's largest form?" asked Zim "Ha!" laughed Tak "This is nothing compared to Omega form.

"Omega form was designed to wage wars on entire planets all by itself. The bad news is that the five of us can't operate Omega mode by ourselves. We need to go back home and recruit soldiers that know how to operate a ship. We also need a master controller. A master controller is needed in every mode." The ship docked with Project: Alpha. "The only problem is that I don't know much about this ship." said Tak as she gathered weapons from her ship. "So I don't I could do it."

"I can do it." said Gaz as she looked up from her Game Slave II. "But you don't know…" protested Zim. "Listen! I said I can do it and I can so shut up." They walked down the docking hallway and into the master control room of the ship. The ceiling was a few hundred feet tall and in the center there was a black throne with computers all around it. There were many others stations in the room and a huge window hundreds of feet tall and the width of the whole room.

"There's your seat." Tak said to Gaz as she pointed to the black throne. "The ship has over 1000 automatic guns and many other defense mechanisms. Everything is run from that seat, so don't screw up." Gaz walked over to the throne and sat down. She seemed to toy with it for a few minuets. Her hands moved lightning fast over the keyboards.

"There" she said "All weapons are online and shields are at full. I'm taking us into orbit" she said as she pulled on a strangely shaped joystick. The ship began to go higher and higher until the ship cleared the earth's atmosphere. Everyone else was sitting at a computer station except for GIR, who had his face pressed up against the glass.

"So" said Gaz "Where are we headed?"

_End of Chapter 3_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Remember as always the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Bye for now.

-youllneverknow27


	4. Chapter 4

1Hey readers,  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school and exams, but I'll make you guys a deal: if I get just 12 more reviews Ill update immediately. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own invader Zim blah blah blah!

-youllneverknow27

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 4

"I'm hungry!" whined Tallest Purple. He was lying on the floor acting like a depressed idiot. "What if the Omega forces find us? They'll kill us and--"

Tallest Red then hit him with a donut from their secret stash. "Here," said Red. "Eat this and shut up." Red was sitting at the small computer in the corner of the pod typing. "Damn! I can't find any Irken ships. I think that our antenna was damaged from the shockwaves of the explosion." He began to pound on the computer in frustration, then stopped as a voice came through the static. "What the...?"

"We are the last remnant of the Irken army. Identify yourselves," came a muffled voice through the monitor.

"This is your Tallest!" yelled Red into the speaker. Purple pushed him aside and began to scream randomly at the monitor. Tallest Red got back up and knocked Purple to the floor. "Control yourself!" Red turned back to the monitor and said, "I'm sending you our location, now come and pick us up!"

"My Tallest?" came the voice of an Irken officer. "We're on our way and will be there shortly!" The transmission then cut off.

_Back aboard Project: Alpha_

"We need to return to our quadrant," Tak said to Gaz. She then walked over and handed Gaz a piece of paper with number written on it. "Those are the coordinates. Now take us there ASAP! We are going to need a larger crew to control Omega form. Zim! You are to stay up here and monitor her, you know where we are going and I want you to help her."

"Where are you going?" asked Zim in an angry tone and he walked over to stop her from leaving.

"To the Weapons Bay," said Tak with an evil smile. She pushed him aside and pressed the button to call the elevator. "Dib-human! Do you want to come? I notice that you are unarmed."

Dib looked up from his computer terminal. "Sure!" he said as he jumped from his seat. "Finally! My chance to wield alien weaponry! And maybe I can--"

"Stop talking to yourself," Tak commanded as the mechanized door closed in front of them and the elevator began its descent. The five minute ride down was filled with awkward silence. Finally the doors began to beep and opened up.

The room was about the size of a football field. The ceiling was about 10 meters high. There was row after row of shelves full of weapons of all sorts. Tak casually walked down one of the aisles, glancing at the weapons.

Dib was following her close behind. "Man! You could equip an army with all of this stuff!" he exclaimed as he picked up a purple plasma rifle and began to inspect it. Tak heard him and laughed.

That was the idea. she said as she neared the back of the room. She found a shelf of small explosives and clipped them to her belt. She then saw a door in the very back marked Top Secret.

"Hmmm," said Tak "I wonder what is in here." She began examining the door. There was a retinal scanner on the side. She put her eye to it.

"Rejected!" came a computer voice from out of no where.

Tak then casually walked down the adjacent aisle, picked up a massive handgun from the holster on the wall and fired off a clip into the lock and into the hinges. She tossed the gun to the floor and kicked the door down. She walked in and hit a switch on the wall and the room lit up.

"Wow!" said Dib as he pushed her aside and walked in. "You actually use this kind of weaponry in your wars?" On the walls were poison gas grenades, exploding tipped bullets, high energy plasma rifles, and swords sharpened with lasers capable of going through steel.

"Hmmm," said Tak as she waked to the back of the room. She saw a glass container mounted on the wall with the words 'Omega Light Saber Technology' printed on it. She smashed her fist through the glass and pulled two small cylinders out. "These look pretty interesting," said Tak as she lit of them up. A beam of purple protruded from both of them. She then struck the wall next to her; it instantly went through the Irken steel like butter. "Amazing!"

"Dib!" she yelled as she turned the sabers off and attached them to her belt. She pulled out four more sabers and planned to give them to the others. "Let's get back to the bridge. Take anything you want, but make sure that you know how to use it," she said as she slid one of the magnums into her anklet holster.

Dib pulled his trench coat back as he took one of the super-sharp katanas from the wall and attached it to his back. He also pulled an Irken plasma pistol and ran after Tak as she boarded the elevator. Tak entered the elevator as he stumbled in behind her just as the doors were closing.

"Atrium," said Tak and the elevator started upwards. When it finally reached the top the doors opened and they reentered the control room.

"Are we playing samurai?" Gaz asked Dib as he walked in with the Katana on his back. Dib just gave her an evil look. "Tak," she growled. "I'm in warp speed and we will be there in about an hour."

"Good. Once we get there we will need to try and locate an Irken ship, with soldiers onboard that can help us crew Omega form. Zim! Come here!" said Tak as Zim walked over to her.

"Here," she said as she handed him a magnum and a green saber. Zim took the magnum and put it on his belt. He carefully began to examine the light saber.  
"Oh! Its pretty! What is it?" asked Zim as he held up the saber. He almost dropped it and Tak gave him a skeptical look.

"Think of it as a sword of unimaginable heat," said Tak as she turned around. "Hey!" she yelled "Where are the other two blue sabers that I brought with me? I set them right here. What the hell!" She looked around the room, but couldn't find them. "Damn!" she said as she walked over to Gaz. "Here, this is yours." She then handed her the remaining red saber.

The time passed slowly. GIR just sat at the window staring mindlessly. Dib was busy practicing with his new weapon, trying to get a feel for it.

"You know, if you accidentally hit yourself with that it'll cut through you in a heartbeat," said Tak. She was sitting at a computer terminal with Zim. Gaz was sitting in her black throne messing with the controls, trying to learn more about the ship.

"We're here!" said Gaz. "I'm taking us out of warp." She hit an array of buttons and flipped a large black switch. The ship instantly slowed. "OK, I'm beginning to broadcast the signal."

The minutes passed slowly as they all sat in silence waiting for a response.

"Hey!" said Tak as she noticed something on the screen. "I'm reading an Irken ship approximately ten minutes away. Gaz are you reading this too?"

"Yeah," said Gaz. "I'm establishing a link right now."

BANG! A small plasma shot slammed into the side of Project: Alpha. Tak ran over to the window and looked out. "Shit!" she cried. "It's an Omega fighter ship, but they arent even a challenge for us. What the hell are they thinking? Gaz, show those filthy Omegas what happens when you fuck with the Irken Empire!"

Gaz hit a switch on the control panel and it transformed into a different set of controls. Gaz grabbed a hold of the joysticks. "Wait!" she said "Damn! They're docking with us!" She rotated the guns to a different angle and open fired. The large cased bullets tore the ship to pieces.

The computer then came over the loudspeaker. "Omega life form detected on Main Level."

"Shit!" Tak cursed as she pulled the magnum from her anklet. "They got onboard before their ship blew!" She ran over to the computer terminal. "It seems that there are three of them."

All of a sudden the ship shuddered and the lights and computers shut off. "Damn!" screamed Tak as she pounded on the computer next to her. "They detonated an EMP bomb onboard. It doesn't do any physical damage, but it will knock out our system for a few minuets."

They heard a crash on the main door and Zim went into a panic.

"They can see us, but we cant see them," said Tak as she held up the magnum and turned on the built-in flashlight.

They heard more pounding at the door as it began to give way to the force of the hits. Dib gathered his courage and spoke "Alright! If these bastards want a fight well give it to them!"

The last screw on the steel door popped off and the door burst off its hinges as three Omegas leapt into the room. The five warriors open fired at their assailants. The Omegas easily dodged their shots as they leapt from wall to wall. The Omegas turned and fired plasma bursts back at them. Tak and Zim then took cover behind a computer as GIR grabbed Dib and Gaz and ran the other way.

GIR dropped the two and kept on running. An Omega then grabbed Dib and hurled him against a wall. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him. As he rose to his feet attempting to catch his breath, the Omega ran straight for him. Dib closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come, after a second he opened his eyes and saw a red light saber with Gaz on the other end.

The Omega leapt towards her instead. She swung the saber at him and he held his hand up to block it. The blade struck the metal joint of its elbow and didn't cut through. Gaz was shocked, but quickly regained her senses and swung again. The Omega jumped over her and landed behind her. It swung its massive glass arm at her head. Gaz quickly ducked and dropped to the floor. She then attempted one last swing and struck it directly below the knee. The blade easily went through the glass and the energy swirled out and the shell dropped down beside her. Gaz stood up and caught her breath. She turned to Dib.

"You're welcome!" she snapped as she ran off to help Tak, leaving Dib sitting there, stunned.

Tak was shooting off round after round at an Omega, which was hanging from the ceiling. Zim was next to her and was looking through the scope of a large purple plasma rifle. Before Zim could take a shot, the Omega jumped from the ceiling and landed next to Tak. It swung its arm at her, who did a back flip over it.

"You don't know who your screwing with!" she shrieked as she kicked it hard in the chest. She heard the glass crack and began to throw punch after punch at the Omega. She backed it up near a wall and threw one final kick that sent it flying back. Tak then raised her gun to the dazed Omegas face and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun rang through the room as the Omegas head burst, shards of glass flying in every direction. The bullet's shell fell to the floor as the Omega's empty shell of a body hit the floor.

Dib had now regained his composure and was running for his life as the last Omega chased after him. It jumped into the air and landed in front of him. Dib pulled the laser, but the Omega knocked it from his hands and struck him in the jaw. Dib tasted his own blood streaming from his lip. The Omega then raised its plasma cannon to Dib, who was lying limp on the floor less then a foot away. He appeared to be unconscious. The Omega prepared to fire just as Dib whirled around and jumped from the floor with the Katana in his hand. The Katana easily cut through the cannon mounted on its arm. The stunned Omega backed away as Dib pounced on it and drove the blade through its chest cavity. Dib tore the blade from the screeching creature and turned his head as the blue energy gushed from the hole of the blade. The lights and computers then came back online.

The group looked around and saw the three Omega shells lying on the floor. One missing part of its legs, the other missing its head, and bleeding Dib standing over the last one, with a hole through its chest.

"Well," said Zim with an evil smile. "I think that went very well."

End of Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Hope you guys and girl enjoyed it. Remember just 12 reviews. Bye for now

-youllneverknow27


End file.
